


Just a Small Taste

by withinmelove



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris' curiosity is going to take him to new places and try out new things he never knew existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Small Taste

Tonight was supposed to have been the night for casual debauchery, so of course it ended up going pear-shaped from the start. It all started when Chris’ friends told him about some great club they had gone to awhile back. While Chris usually trusted his friends’ judgement, he had started to have his doubts as soon as he had arrived at the location. While the club was in one of the busier high-end sections of L.A, it looked like a complete hole in the wall. Nevertheless, he decided to give it a chance, which was his first step towards this supernatural mess.

\---

The inside of the club wasn’t all that bad Chris decided as he sat down at the bar taking in the other patrons. The place was full but not full to bursting as his friends had led him to believe it would be. Still, there was more than plenty of eye candy to take in. The final nail in his supposedly debauchery coffin came when a petite, slender blond girl settled at the bar stool next to his.

“You look pretty bored.” She stated, having to lean into his personal space to be heard over the frantic dubstep that was playing. He surprised himself when he answered her painfully obvious pick up line with agreement. 

“Yeah my friends told me this was the place to be, clearly not.” At this, she vigorously agreed.

“The fun is in the back, care to come with me? I’m bored out here.” He shrugged and nodded, following her when she stood and beckoned him. Whatever was in the back had to be more entertaining than what was out here, he thought. A nod on the girl’s part had a tall muscular bouncer stepping aside to reveal a silk curtained doorway. A moment later Chris found himself entering a completely different club altogether. Whereas the first part had been just a step above a dive bar, this was all elegance. The girl turned to look back at him and grinned at his surprise. “This is for regulars only. Find a place to sit and I’ll get us something.” She said, before she was moving through the general crush of bodies, gauzy gray dress his last glimpse of her before she was gone. Deciding he had nothing better to do, Chris sat down as directed, quite liking the globe shaped chairs hanging from the ceiling. It’s big enough to hold two and quite different from anything he’s ever seen or sat in at a nightclub.

Five minutes passed and just as he began to wonder if he’s been ditched Chris saw the blond girl heading back towards him two bottles held in her hand. He waved to catch her eye so she could see where he was at, to which she waved back in acknowledgement. A frown crossed his face, and he sat up straight when he noticed a man from behind her reach out and tug on her hair. He relaxed a second later when it became clear that she knew the touchy-feely guy by the way she hugged him, despite his state of perspiring shirtlessness. Moreover, without said article of clothing, Chris could see how trim he was. _Damn,_ now if only said man would perhaps make his way over here with her. But Chris chooses a bad time to come out of his thoughts, because handsome shirtless dude has his arms around her in a way that is certainly _not_ the way platonic friends hold each other. She’s got her head tilted so that he can kiss her throat, and just as Chris is about to look away and leave he sees _fangs,_ there’s no other possible description, in the man’s mouth as he bit her. The girl tensed but quickly relaxed as he began to suck on her neck and probably, with teeth like that, drink her blood. Okay what the actual _fuck_ was going on here?! Chris was up out of his chair in an instant, pushing his way through the milling mass of people back towards the silk covered doorway. The bouncer from before was still there when he reached the doorway not seeming at all surprised when Chris burst from behind the curtain.

“What is this place? I just saw a guy bite a girl in there!” Chris exclaimed, though this provoked only a raised eyebrow, a silent _so_?

“That’s because that’s a vampire nightclub, and this side is for humans? Guess you didn’t know that when you went back with her.”

Damn right, Chris hadn’t known! And she had seemed so average, not someone who knew about vampires and much less like someone who liked getting bitten, as was clear from the way she'd so casually let the vampire do it. The bouncer was clearly used to these internal freak outs by unsuspecting humans when he asked

“You saw Olive get bitten I’m assuming?” A confused frown on Chris’ part had him adding, “The girl you followed back, that’s her name. She’s usually the one to bring new people and vampires back. They can’t resist a harmless little blonde looking for a fuck.” He chuckled as if this was actually funny! At this point all Chris could do was stride out the door as quickly as he could without actually running. Right now all he wanted to do was get away from this screwed up place of a bar. No matter hard he tried to put it from his mind he struggled with this new information. How casually she had turned his view of reality on its head, and she wasn’t even apologetic! She had manipulated him without batting an eyelash, probably trying to lure him back to feed one of her vampire friends. 

Chris managed to stay away for two days before his fury and need to confront her forced him to go back. Luck was with him when he managed to catch her just as she was headed towards the silk partitioned doorway, alone, this time around. He hated to think of how many times she wasn’t. The bouncer had made it sound like that was a rare occasion. 

“Olive!” He called out grasping her shoulder to keep her from entering. She looked back at him, and how can she grin at him so easily like that? “Can I talk to you?” He asked to which Olive nodded and followed him back outside the club entirely. “Mind telling me how the _fuck_ you thought it was a good idea to bring me to a vampire lounge?” He exclaimed his tone causing her expression of curiosity to change to one of guilt.

“I’m sorry Chris, I didn’t think you could see me from where you were sitting.” At this, Chris gave her a look of dumbfounded disbelief. 

“I don’t care that I saw, the whole club saw that vampire bite you! That’s not what I’m angry over; _you led me into a den of bloodsuckers._ ” He hissed and was glad to see she looked ashamed of herself. She should, after what she had put him through.

“I _was_ going to tell you and anyways you wouldn’t have been approached, not with me there and especially not if you had somehow managed to wander in by yourself. Despite what you saw in there, vampires outside of safe zones like this club don’t feed openly,” She flushes at her next words “Not very many people or vampires care to do what I did.” Chris can’t keep the shock out of his voice.

“You get off on doing it publicly? What, is that like having sex in front of everyone?” Olive flushed even darker though he noticed her mouth and posture had gone tight at his disgusted tone.

“It’s nothing like that, and your ignorance shows for assuming. I’m going back in so goodbye.” She retorted, turning away and striding back towards the entry of the human club. He should let her walk away. He should but _damn it_ his curiosity has never known to leave him alone when unfulfilled.

“Olive, wait! Tell me what it’s like...I want to understand.” He said working hard to swallow his pride at admitting that. Olive stopped and turned back towards him, though it was clear her hackles were still up.

“You want to know? It feels like when you’re giving blood. Their fangs feel like the needle going into your skin.” Okay, maybe upsetting her before he asked wasn’t the best idea he’s had but he managed a comeback to that nonetheless. 

“It didn’t look like it hurt when you got bitten.” She shrugged, raking her fingers through her bob.

“Not much, because I’m used to it. Also, people often become aroused during it, so that plays a part. The chemicals in the vampires’ fangs trigger it.” Whoa, that was not what Chris had been expecting to hear. 

“So do I just go up to anyone and ask? Like that vampire who bit you?” At this, Olive lost her aggressive tone clearly wanting him to be safe rather than having to then bother about him doing something stupid.

“No, no, you use a friend or someone you trust so that you know who's biting who; it would in a way be like sharing needles amongst junkies. You don’t know who else your vampire has been biting unless you’re friends, or at the very least familiar with them.”

“So how often do… _they_ have to feed?” The words fell awkwardly from his mouth, though she only smiled in response at his discomfort.

“In a club setting the vampires are only taking sips essentially. If you want to become a serious feeder, you would give your blood in the same procedure as if you were donating blood. Usually it’s only once a month or if they’ve got good restraint and fake blood pills, two months, enough so that your iron levels are good again. Often times the vampire will have two feeders if he or she can’t do an entire month, though either scenario is common.” Chris looked at her, awed at how much she knew. Anywhere else, he wouldn't have given her a glance, but now of course, he’s getting a lesson in not judging books quite so much by their covers. She must recognize his expression, for she answers without him asking.

“I’ve been a feeder for three years, that’s how I know so much.” Chris couldn’t help himself when he finally asked.

“So who should I go to?” Olive grinned like she knew he'd been wanting to ask her that all night as she replied,

“Zach would be the best. He usually gets the first time feeders and don’t worry, if he wasn’t clean he wouldn’t be allowed here. Despite what’s perpetuated, vampires don’t just feed from people at random, there’s far too much risk on their end for possible infections and picking up fatal human diseases.”

“You talk like you’re not human anymore, have you been turned?” She shook her head,

“No, just used to talking like that is all, no changing species for me right now. But enough about me. Let’s head inside and find Zach, he’ll be happy to hear he’s got someone new.” And so Olive once again guided him through the human bar and into the elegant vampire-dominated one behind the silk curtain. _This would knock the Wizard of Oz on its ass,_ he thought, looking at the place with new eyes. He wasn’t given the chance to ponder it much more before Olive’s call of  
“Zach!” and her waving at a vampire that Chris couldn’t see distracted him. 

It wasn’t a second later before said creature was sliding between the bodies in front of them. He recognized Zach as the vampire that bit Olive, though he nearly didn’t what with the moss green button down shirt and brown tie he had on tonight. She hugged Zach when he reached out for her, before she introduced Chris, explaining his recently acquired knowledge of vampires’ existence and an interest in experiencing what a bite was like. Zach grinned and offered his hand to Chris as he asked.

“How did you find out about us?” Chris flushed and made it worst stumbling over his words a bit when he answered that he seen Olive be bitten by him a few nights back. At Zach’s amused laughter at this story, it’s Olive’s turn to blush.

“Olive’s an exhibitionist when it comes to getting bitten; she’s usually why others are drawn to trying.” Chris gave a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, looks like she got me too.” Zach smiled fondly at him before he looked to Olive heavy eyebrows raised in an unspoken question. Olive smiled at that before she looked to Chris and suggested that while Chris does want to try the bite he might want to see a feeder go through it first. Chris flushed at the phrasing, it sounded almost raunchy, but agreed with her suggestion, after all she knew best. The three got settled in a back corner, request of Chris, which made Olive and Zach share a grin with one another. She settled in his lap, her forearms resting on his shoulders. Zach twined his fingers her hair before his mouth is on her throat and he’s drinking from her. At one point she spoke to him and while Chris couldn't hear her he saw the way Zach laughed before he licked the dribble of blood that ran down to her collarbone back to where he bit her. Christ, he’s aching from just watching them. It might not take much more then letting Zach bite him for him to get off. He’s startled from his thoughts when Zach settled beside him. He couldn’t help it, he flushed when Zach looked him over grinning, his fangs just visible, what from his jeans looking a little strained.

“Looks like you’re going to like this just fine.” He said which made Chris laugh nervously dispelling some of the tension in his muscles. He lets himself be coaxed to sit in Zach’s lap on the pretense that it was easier on Zach and just as Olive had done, when Zach bit Chris felt himself tense though only a second later Zach was retracting his teeth and instead sucking upon the puncture wound he had made as if he was only giving the blond a hickey. The touch of his hand was a surprise and even more so when Zach guided Chris’ hand to his hair, a breathless laugh escaping him. He hadn't thought that vampires might like their hair stroked, although granted with how intimate this was, he supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised by that. Zach feeds only long enough to give him a wicked hickey before he’s running his tongue over the wound to close it up.

Chris knew he should feel way more awkward sitting in this complete stranger’s lap but he can’t seem to find it. Not with the way the brunette’s looking up at him with a sated smile, pupils swallowing up his irises, his large hands resting on Chris’ hips, burning hot through his jeans. 

“Please do call on me whenever you feel the inclination to be bitten again, Chris.” Zach said, to which the blond nodded dumbly, wondering if it was bad manners to want to kiss the vampire the first time you let them feed from you. From the way those chocolate brown eyes were keen on his mouth Chris guessed he could get away with it, perhaps just this once.  
“And anything else you might have in mind.” Okay, maybe more than once, maybe two…or twenty times.

**Author's Note:**

> Kay my fabulous beta made this ficlet look as great as it does! Thank you so much Kay you do a splendid job <33


End file.
